phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiva
Shiva is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She is a photoner and the Last Goddess from the Photoner era. Personality As Harriet, Shiva is selfless and to all appearances, the perfect example of a brave, confident and compassionate leader who fears nothing. But in truth, she is afraid of death, as she had revealed to the Protagonist. She have the qualities of an excellent leader, and by the end of Episode 5, she had shown herself to be growing into her shoes as Queen of Cuent. As Shiva, she is elegant and dignified. However, she appears to be spiteful of the world that she once sacrificed herself for. It was revealed that she had spent the centuries since the Profound Darkness' first sealing at the end of the Photoner era, perhaps in Light History Year 1000, caged within the Profound Darkness, and exposure to the Profound Darkness' negative influence had corrupted her personality to what it was today. History During the Photoner era, it was recorded that in order to seal away the Profound Darkness, the Photoners transferred all their photons into one person - Shiva, who became their bait to lure in the Profound Darkness. Their plan worked, and Shiva was sealed alongside the Profound Darkness. While Shiva remained caged beside, or in the Profound Darkness, her fellow photoners lost all their ability to use photons - leading to the creation of the Humans, and subsequently, the four races of the Oracle. After the conclusion of Episode 5, Shiva was resurrected due to her Omega counterpart being saved by the Protagonist. After absorbing the entirety of Omega, Shiva was able to transcend the boundaries that separated realities and return back to the Oracle universe. After her resurrection, Shiva and her revived attendants infiltrated the ARKS ship to express their "thanks" to the protagonist for their revival. After a brief confrontation, Shiva announced her revival to the rest of the Oracle fleet and declared that she had once sacrificed herself for the world so this time all would be sacrificed for her. Shiva then claimed that she would destroy the protagonist and mused over which one of them would ultimately survive before departing. During the confrontation, Shiva had revealed that the protagonist was somehow, created by the Akashic Record to be the Vessel of the World, that Shiva was the first-born and the protagonist the last-born, presumably by the Akashic Record. Whether she knew that the Akashic Record is a separate entity to Xion is unclear, if she doesn't, then it is possible that Shiva and the pProtagonist was created by Xion much like Matoi was. Powers and abilities Being a Photoner, Shiva has incredibly high photon potential and extensive knowledge regarding past, lost knowledge. Shiva was shown to be capable of absorbing and repelling combined attacks from the Protagonist, Matoi, Regius, and Maria. Shiva is also shown to have profound knowledge of photon manipulation. She was able to amplify her voice to the point where it could be heard across the entire Oracle space fleet and appears to be capable of materializing physical matter from out of thin air. Trivia *It is highly possible that her real name is Harriet, and not Shiva. Omega counterparts of deceased Oracle citizens shares the same name as their Oracle counterparts, thus, it is likely that Harriet is Shiva's true name. *Risa had revealed that the Photoner chose to sacrifice a young girl for the sake of everyone in Episode 3-7, she was very likely referring to Shiva. *It was not known if Shiva was a willing participant in the plan to seal away the Profound Darkness. Gallery References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters